Avengers Christmas
by chocolate1999
Summary: In the week leading up to christmas, what will the avengers do for their first team christmas? Will Thor understand Christmas trees? Will anyone discover Natasha's secret talent? Rated T to be safe
1. Tree!

**Just a bunch of oneshots for the week before christmas. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tree!**

"Guys, hurry up!" Tony yelled. The Avengers were rushing around the tower grabbing gloves, coats, hats and cups of hot beverages. All except one.

"I do not understand why a tree is so important to you, man of iron" Thor was eating away at his Poptarts as the other Avengers were in a frenzy.

"It's not just for Tony!" Clint yelled at said demigod, pulling on his boots.

"You tell him Katniss!" Tony shouted back. He recieved a glare from the archer.

Natasha threw a coat at Thor, who was wearing normal Earth clothes in an effort to blend in.

"Christmas trees are important, Thor" she explained "There a tradition even I give a damn about"

Thor just decided to go along with it. "Midgardians and their customs"

* * *

At the place where they were buying the tree, Bruce had decided he wanted a fake tree.

"Less spines of that" was his explanation. Steve however, wanted a real one

"It's our first Christmas together as a team, we have to do it classically"

Natasha teamed up with Bruce while Tony and Clint took Steves side. They were going with democracy on this one, even though the scary ones wanted a fake tree.

Next was the height. Clint wanted a thousand foot tree he could climb to the top of and brood, Steve wanted a seven foot tall tree and Tony was thinking of uproting the one in the woods, the one that was about a hundred feet tall. Clint had decided to join him for this escapade. However, Natasha had two pistols with her.

"We are getting a ten foot tree. I will beat the shit out of anyone who argues"

No one, not even Thor (who was begining to enjoy this) dared argue with her

* * *

**Watch out for chapter 2 tomorrow! Deck the Halls.**


	2. Deck the Halls

**Welcome to the next chapter of Avengers Christmas! Thank you to MysticFantasy and tmittens11 for their reviews, KingdomKuroGeass for the favourite and WhiteRaven3713 for the follow. They meant so much! For anyone who sees a pairing, read on to the end to find out who the pairing really is (for one of them)  
**

* * *

**Deck the Halls (and anything else you can find)  
**

"Light it up!" Clint called to Bruce, who wasn't enjoying this too much. Regardless, he turned up the Christmas lights surrounding the top of the tower.

"What's it look like, Stark" Clint said into his com as he hung off the roof by a tree climbing rope. working his way back to the roof.

"It looks like a Christmas tree on steroids" Tony smirked in his suit, hovering near the tower.

The rest of the Avengers were inside, watching this on a big screen.

"I like it" Steve said.

"Midgardian's have a strange sense of, how do you say it, style" Thor admitted

"Don't you think it's a bit much?" Natasha wondered aloud.

"Yes!" Bruce said entering the room. He was covered in snow from the rooftop, while somehow none of it got on Clint, who was snickering behind the scientist. Their was barely a flake on the archers head, even though he had been hanging off the tower for half an hour.

"NOW WE CAN DECORATE THE TREE!" Tony yelled, when he entered the room.

* * *

They had stood the tree in the sitting room/bar/kitchen/bad guy fun house. It stood in all its tree-ish glory, all ten feet of it.

Each Avenger was armed with various Christmas decorations. Clint had the lights, seeing as he had aced them last time. He had plain ones and flashing ones and coloured ones Thor and Tony had taken charge of the tinsel, both holding balls of the stuff in red, gold, green and blue. Natasha was handling the baubles since everyone decided they were the least dangerous thing they could find. And Steve had the ornamentally things.

He had a plastic hammer to stand for Thor. He had a small figurine of Iron Man for Tony, a glass snowflake for himself, a crystal hanging thing for Bruce, a glass P.C. for the late Phil Coulson, a wine glass for Pepper, a fist for Darcy (who was Thor's friend joining them on the 19th or the 20th), a mini tesseract for Loki (who was actually mind controlled and was now cool...), a microscope for Jane (Thor's girlfriend), a tiny shield for Erik and a bow for Clint.

And a gold ring encrusted with diamonds for Nat.

* * *

"The tree looks awesome guys" Tony said, collapsing on the couch and looking at the tree like his baby.

"Oh, yeah" Steve spoke awkwardly "There's a little something on the tree for Natasha from Clint"

Everyone turned to face the archer and the assasin

Clint walked over to the tree, taking an ornament off it. He stood before Natasha, got down on one knee and opened his palms.

"Natasha Romanoff, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Bit of a cliffy at the end (but only a bit). So come back tomorrow for Nat's answer! Next chapter: Cakes and cookies  
**


	3. Cake and cookies

**Thank you to Qweb and WhiteRaven3713 for reviewing, WhiteRaven3713 and lucybrad33 for favouriting and Auttzthoughtz and songstar1 for following. Your support means so much to me! And now...**

* * *

**Cakes and Cookies (and Sweets, Oh My!)**

_Previously: Clint stood before Natasha, got down on one knee and opened his palms._

_"Natasha Romanoff, will you marry me?"_

The Black Widow's cheeks went as red as her hair. Despite her assasin-ism, her hand flew to her mouth to hide her shock.

The team, minus Thor, actually weren't in shock. Tony was sticking his tongue out at Bruce, who was taking out some bills, Clint was obviously still on one knee, Steve had been the one who'd bought the ring on Clint's behalf since Tony was on Clint's back. Thor was the only one shocked

"On Midgard, are proposals of marriage group events? On Asgard, it is custom to propose while alone with thou's true love while standing up. And we have boxes which open to behold the ring." the demigod enquired.

And while these transactions of information and money took place, Natasha Romanoff chose to change her name a third time.

First Natalia Romanova, then Natasha Romanoff and now was admitting that she would become Natasha Barton

* * *

"It's time, lets go and bake! You know that I love cake! Finally it's ti-"

"TONY!" the avengers and Pepper yelled. Tony had been singing that song non-stop since they had watched lazytown in celebration of Natasha and Clint's engagement.

"Let us go bake some cookies and cakes for Lady Jane and Lady Darcy's arrival!" Thor bellowed.

"Fine" Bruce slumped "if Tony promises not to sing that fucking song!"

The Avengers assembled in the kitchen. They brought out the marzipaned fruit cake Pepper and Tony had baked( Tony only alcholised it) along with a variety of icings and baking equipment.

"Well, Thor and Bruce can make the gingerbread, Clint, Natasha and Steve can cut them and prepare the chocolate chip cookie batter and Tony and I will start on the sponge." Pepper irdered

Soon everyone was hard at work with their various jobs, preparing for the arrival of Thor's friends

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but the next chapter will not be out tomorrow. I'm going to a friends house right after school and then we're going to a Christmas disco. I'm staying at my Daideo's and he has no internet so two chappies on Saturday instead. Next chapter: Be our guest**


End file.
